


Normal Days

by ibestarlight



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibestarlight/pseuds/ibestarlight
Summary: Naruto wanted to buy a puppy. Sasuke just couldn't resist him. SasuNaru fluff! Yaoi, AUish. Rated G.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 27





	Normal Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I ever posted. It's very fluffy, kind of annoying (to me, in particular); but I still hope you guys enjoy reading it.
> 
> Originally published: 27 August 2007

"Isn't this day great?" he said to the world around him, although no one was really paying any attention. Except maybe me. I wonder if he notices that I stare at him all the time. Probably not. He's too jaded for his own good. Not that I'm complaining. I think it's rather cute the way he focuses on the objects that fascinate him. Like that puppy he just laid his eyes on.

"Kawaii!" he shouts as he grabs my hand and drags me to the pet store. We came to a sudden stop at the doorway. The place was filled with cute little furballs. I know, without even looking at him, that his eyes are as large as saucers and twinkling with excitement. He never can contain his energy. The first time I met him, his endless hyperactivity got on my nerves. Yet now, I can't get enough of it. It's contagious. This exuberance of his. And his grin. His entire demeanor, for that matter. I can't resist smiling at his antics.

He's currently dragging me around the store, drooling at every four-legged creature of fur he can find. Kittens and puppies are his favorite. But monkeys, guinea pigs, hamsters, rabbits, and I don't know what else are not very far behind.

"Wow! They're all so cute!" I half expect him to jump up and down any second. "I want him and him and him and him and him and him and him and him!"

I roll my eyes and feign exasperation. "You can not buy every single animal in this store. Or rather, I can't."

"Oh please oh please oh please? With sugar on top?" He smiled innocently at me. How the hell am I supposed to resist that?

"Fine. One puppy." He was about to object. "Take it or leave it."

He pouted. "Alright. One puppy."

I laughed softly. "You are just so cute."

He sticks his tongue out like a bratty five-year-old. I laugh again.

He spends around fifteen minutes deciding on which one he wants me to buy. In the end, the little yellow labrador with the cutest, most irrestible puppy eyes he has ever seen won. Over the black pitbull with the second cutest, second most irrestible puppy eyes he has ever seen. I can't help but roll my eyes at that ridiculous argument. I paid for the pup. We bought some puppy food, a food tray, a chew toy, a doggie bed, a collar, and a walking leash before we headed out of the store.

The sun has just set in the horizon and the street lights are coming on just about now. We were walking towards my car. I was carrying all the stuff we bought for Max, the yellow lab we just bought, plus dog's travel carrier thing. Whatever it's called. He was carrying Max. It was highly unfair. Me carrying everything, but I didn't really mind.

We had reached my car. I pressed the button to disengage the alarm, opened the trunk and dumped everything in there. He set Max down into the back seat, before walking around the car to the passenger seat. I walked slowly to the driver's side door. We both got in and went on our way.

We were back home half an hour later. I watch as he moved around in the kitchen preparing our dinner. Max was busy running around his feet.

"Max, go bother him instead." He pointed at me as he talked to the dog. Max stared at him for a few moments before deciding to obey the order.

"Ow! Let go!" I mock scolded the dog as he bit at my toe and the leg of my pants. I picked him up, and brought him to my eye level.

"You are one hyperactive puppy," I told him. "Just like your master there," I added in a whisper.

"I heard that!" he exclaimed from across the room.

"I didn't say anything, did I Max?"

"Arf!" I didn't know if that answer was for me or against me. I'm not the one who understands dog language. He laughed, though. So I guess whatever Max said was a good answer. He was setting the platters down on the table. I tried to get up to help him but he didn't want my help. I looked at Max. Then we both sat back down, Max on the floor beside me, as we watched him go back and forth between the stove and the table until all the food was served. Including Max's.

"Dinner is served." Max and I ate in silence. The dog seemed as content as I was to just eat my food and listen to his voice. He's one of the most talkative people I know. He rarely shuts up. It's one of the things I like about him. I'm not really that much of a conversationalist, so I'm grateful for his banter.

"What?" he asks all of a sudden.

"Huh? What what?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Oh," I think I'm blushing a little, which is absurd. "Nothing."

He raises an eyebrow but he doesn't press the issue. "I'm done! Are you two done? If you are, we can go watch TV now!"

"We have to do the dishes."

"Dishes can wait!" He grabs my hand again and drags me to the living room. He promptly dumps me onto the sofa before flopping down beside me.

"Max!" he calls out. The pup bounds happily into the living room and looks up at him. He pats the space on the couch beside him, and Max gladly jumps onto the sofa and settles down. He turns the TV on and we begin the three-hour marathon of his favorite shows. I lean back quite comfortably on the couch, and I chuckle as he slowly inches his way down until he's slouching so badly in his seat. I pat my lap, and gladly lies down. I stroke his hair, and watch his expressions change as he watches the show. I trace his cheek with my forefinger. I let my finger trace a path down his arm to his hand. He looks up at me and smiles. I smile back. I hold his hand and turn my attention back to the show we're watching.

I woke up at around half past eleven in the evening. I hadn't noticed I fell asleep. I look to my right to see Max dozing by his master's feet, and I look at the angel lying down on my lap. I turned the TV off, before slowly getting out from under him. It's good that he's a deep sleeper. I went to the kitchen to clean the table and do the dishes. I finish in around ten minutes. I walked quietly back to the living room to find Max and his master snuggling against each other.

I walk over to the couch and nudge Max awake. "Get up and follow me, alright?"

He blinks sleepily at me. I picked up the sleeping blonde, and made my way to our room. Thankfully, Max was right behind me.

I kicked the door open. Max went straight to his bed, curled up, and was back to sleep. I couldn't help laughing a little. The dog and his master are both sleepyheads.

I looked at the angel I held in my arms. I smiled softly before I laid him down gently on the bed. I stripped him down to his boxers carefully so as not to wake him before I pulled the covers over him. I went to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth.

When I went back to the room, he'd already taken up all the space on the bed. I smiled. It's cute, really. I took my clothes off before sliding in next to him. He instantly wrapped an arm around my middle, and draped a leg over my own. I returned the embrace. I tucked a stray golden lock behind his ear before kissing his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, angel." He nuzzles my neck. I shiver a little at the contact.

"Love you, S-ske..." he mumbles in his sleep.

I smile for the nth time today. "I love you too, Naruto."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write Naruto fics any longer, because I didn't keep up with the anime. I have two other Naruto fics, one of which is still unfinished. Maybe I'll post them, I don't know. These Naruto fics remind me of a kind of bittersweet point in my life so I tend to avoid them, but we'll see. Anyway, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
